


Security

by Harlequinade13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Party, Confident Yuuri, Demisexual Yuuri, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Jealous Victor, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Misuse of Instagram, Porn With Plot, Post GPF, Post Season 1, Sexual exploration, Unconventional teaching methods, Yuuri learns Russian, code-switching, using each others languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequinade13/pseuds/Harlequinade13
Summary: Yuuri, Victor thought, eyeing his lover over the rim of his glass.Can't I leave you alone for five seconds without you enchanting someone?OR,Victor and Yuuri attend a Christmas party. Yuuri gets some unwanted attention. Victor gets jealous.Written for the YOI 2016 Holiday  Exchange on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Momoinateacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoinateacup/gifts).



> I wrote this for [momo-inspired](http://momo-inspired.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who requested a scenario where someone flirts with Yuuri and Victor gets jealous. Things took off from there.
> 
> Thanks to [Mishka_kitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishka_kitty/pseuds/Mishka_kitty/works?fandom_id=155456) for the beta!

_Yuuri_ , Victor thought, eyeing his lover over the rim of his glass. _Can't I leave you alone for five seconds without you enchanting someone?_

They were a few hours into the Christmas party, which was more an observation of the winter season than anything remotely religious. In mid-December Christophe flew all the skaters he knew to a lavish hotel in Gstaad, where Victor spent the better part of the evening twirling an embarrassed but smiling Yuuri around the dance floor. The rest of it he spent indulging in alcohol. He'd left Yuuri to sit with Yurio, Sarah, and Mila after Yuuri insisted that he didn't want to try _Glühwein_ no matter how good it was, thank you, and Victor was free to do whatever he wanted. Victor kissed Yuuri on the cheek, ignoring Yurio's exaggerated retching noises, and flitted over to the open bar. 

He drank with Chris, their gracious host, and they fell into an easy conversation about Worlds. Yuuri seemed fine when Sarah was pulled off to dance, laughing along with the others, and Victor smiled fondly seeing how far he'd come over the months. Yuuri was never alone but this time, Victor thought, he was beginning to realize it. 

Then Mila pulled Yurio onto the dance floor and Yuuri seemed content by himself so Victor stayed put. He soon lost count of the number of drinks he'd had and was watching as Otabek lead Yurio in a waltz spoiled only by Yurio's pouting and forced awkwardness. Over a short time and what seemed to be encouragement from Otabek, Yurio relaxed into the same kind of passionate grace he exhibited on the ice. Phichit was snapping pictures of them from behind a pillar. Victor couldn't help but look over at Yuuri, missing his company fiercely even though he was only across the room.

When he saw Yuuri, his smile fell. Chris made an 'oh' sound that indicated he'd seen too. 

Yuuri was no longer sitting alone. There was a boy about Yuuri's age, maybe younger, with short brown hair and an eyebrow piercing lounging in the chair next to him, drink in hand and sporting a flushed face to go with it. But his body language set off warning bells for Victor, who zeroed in on the easy way he leaned his chin on his knuckles, how his dark eyes traced over Yuuri's body but zoned out when he spoke. 

Yuuri himself looked fine, if a little cautious the way he always was when faced with someone he didn't know. But his expression was open and friendly. Victor could see flirtation like a neon sign but it was probably lost on Yuuri. 

"He's not a skater, right? I don't recognize him."

Chris laughed. "No, I think he's one of JJ's friends."

"Well then." Victor smiled brightly. "It won't matter if his legs suddenly stop working."

"Uh, no, I think that would be a problem."

"I'm pretty sure Yakov has connections with former KGB. I could make it happen."

Chris laughed and slung an arm around Victor's shoulders. He smelled strongly of alcohol and Victor figured he wasn't much better. Shifting under Chris's weight, Victor worried about the state of his designer suit.

"You wouldn't," Chris said. 

"Probably not." His smile melted into something more fond as his eyes traced the outline of Yuuri's hair, a lovely contrast with the light reflecting off the hand-crafted ornaments adorning the biggest Christmas tree he'd ever seen. He wondered if the boy vying for Yuuri's attention saw how easily Yuuri's soft masculine beauty outshined it. "But my Yuuri brings out all kinds of things in me."

"Like sobriety?" Chris asked, and stole his wine glass. "I think you've had enough to drink." Chris smiled, undaunted by Victor's pout, and downed the rest of the glass.

Victor shrugged away from him. "Enough to drink? How much have _you_ had? You're not making any sense." 

Chris huffed, but his green eyes turned serious again. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

Flashing one of his famous smiles, Victor winked. "Don't worry," he said. "I know how to behave in front of a crowd."

Chris muttered something in response but it was lost on Victor. He was watching Yuuri and the boy attempting to make friends with him by invading his space. Yuuri leaned away, adjusting his glasses. He bit his lip.

"I'm going over there," Victor announced.

"Go on," Chris said. "Go rescue your prince."

Victor adjusted the lapels of his jacket. "How do I look?"

"Like a silver medal."

"Now I know you've had too much to drink. Wish me luck. _Ja-ne_!" 

Victor weaved his way through the crowd. He arrived just in time to find the boy with his hand on Yuuri's knee, poised to say something no doubt meant to be seductive. But even before Victor could explode with the force of his own protective instinct— something violent and almost entirely new to him even now— Yuuri blinked down at the offending hand and went to remove it before stopping himself halfway. The result was Yuuri's fingers just brushing the boy's wrist, not quite touching, though it was enough to draw his eyes to the gold on Yuuri's finger.

"Oh," was all the boy said, a rush of air like surprise and disappointment. 

Victor couldn't help but smirk. He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Yuuri, who looked up in surprise but smiled when he saw Victor. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Victor replied, and without breaking eye contact with him, trailed his hand down the length of Yuuri's arm until he found the soft skin of his wrist. He pulled Yuuri's hand to him and kissed the back of it, then the ring. 

With his mouth a breath away from his lover’s skin, Victor looked up and met the eyes of the person across from them. The one who thought he could get away with making Yuuri uncomfortable. 

His hazel eyes were wide. With recognition, Victor hoped. With _understanding_. 

"Hello," Victor said, smiling. Disarming him. "Are you one of Yuuri's friends?"

"We, uh. We just met, actually." The boy curled one hand around his glass, lifted it, but did not drink. He gave Victor a once-over and whether he was checking him out or weighing his options in a fight, Victor didn't care. Yuuri wouldn't want anyone fighting over him anyway. 

"Oh," Victor said dismissively and his smile softened when he turned to Yuuri. He splayed his fingers along Yuuri's side, appreciating soft, expensive material. He wasn't the only one who noticed how good Yuuri looked in his new suit.

"Uh, Victor." Yuuri tugged his hand free, though he wore an indulgent smile. Victor straightened, standing only a little taller than Yuuri this way. He pressed a kiss to Yuuri's temple then smoothed back the flyaway hairs there.

Heedless of their company, he said, "I missed you, love."

"It hasn't been that long."

"Any time away from my Yuuri is agony!"

"Don't be so dramatic," Yuuri said with a roll of his eyes. 

"But how will I entertain you otherwise?"

Something flitted across Yuuri's face, made his eyes squeeze shut momentarily, and before Victor could press him about it, the sound of a throat clearing distracted them both.

 _Oh_ , Victor thought. _You're still here. And I thought Yurio was bad._

"I'm gonna go find JJ," the boy said, and stood to leave. "It was nice chatting with you, Yuuri."

He held out his hand for Yuuri to shake. There was a pause before Yuuri took the hand and shook once with a slight inclination of his head. "It was nice to meet you too, Samuel," he said. Then in a move that was unexpected but not unfamiliar to Victor, Yuuri tightened his hold on Samuel's hand. "For future reference," Yuuri said, his voice polite but filled with conviction. "I like my chatting with less _touching_ , okay?" 

With that, he released Samuel's hand and dropped his own into his lap, looking disinterested. Distant. 

But Victor watched Samuel and had to fight the satisfied smirk pulling at his mouth. Samuel took a step back. Swallowed. Victor recognized that look; the overwhelm that came with underestimating Yuuri only to see that unexpected side of him. Victor saw that look in the crowds every time Yuuri struck the final pose of his short program. 

Samuel mumbled, "Good luck in Nationals," and turned away. He disappeared into the crowd without so much as another glance at Victor.

Releasing his hold on Yuuri, Victor moved to take the now-empty chair across from him. 

"Are you all right?" Victor asked, quiet.

He watched Yuuri worry his lip. When Yuuri did not respond, he leaned forward and brushed his thumb across Yuuri's lower lip, prying it gently from under his teeth. The skin was raw in the middle from where Yuuri bit and pulled at it, but most of the wounds were beginning to heal under Victor's supervision. "Yuuri," he said, soft and sing-song. It got Yuuri to meet his eyes. 

"I'm fine," Yuuri said, heedless of Victor's thumb on his mouth. "That guy was just being— really weird. And pushy." 

Victor dropped his hand and sat back in his chair. "He was flirting with you, Yuuri," Victor explained. "Terribly, I might add." 

Yuuri nodded. "I got that. Toward the end," he said. "I didn't like it."

Victor thought back to his first night in Hasetsu, the feel of tatami under his knee and the soft plane of Yuuri's chin on his fingers. Then Yuuri's hand under his. And then nothing— distance and Yuuri pressing flat against the far wall. Victor hadn't understood at the time, been hurt by it, even. But Yuuri did not love the way he did. Did not love as quickly, as physically, as . . . unabashedly. Or as Victor understood now, after months of loving Yuuri the way he'd loved no one before, as cheaply. 

He hoped he hadn't upset Yuuri this way. But something about this situation felt different and the way Yuuri received touch and gave it in turn assured Victor things were all right between them. He held and kissed Yuuri with casual sincerity and that was enough for Yuuri to welcome almost anything Victor wanted to give.

"Victor?" Yuuri asked. The way he said his name told Victor it probably wasn't the first time he'd spoken. 

Victor smiled brightly, focusing. "Yes?" 

Though his frown made him look unconvinced, Yuuri let it slide. He inclined his head to Victor's left. "I'm pretty sure there are already a million pictures of us on social media." Victor looked over to see Phichit standing with his back to them, taking a selfie. He could see Phichit winking in the frame and, behind him, Victor and Yuuri reflected back with good-natured disapproval. 

Phichit spun around on one heel, pulling his phone to his chest. He waved as if just noticing them. Yuuri laughed and Victor waved back with as much enthusiasm. Beside Phichit, Yurio shoved his own phone into his pocket and turned his nose up at Victor. Phichit pulled a disgruntled Yurio in for a picture, unmoved by Yurio's backwards peace sign. 

"Wanna go outside with me?" Yuuri asked. 

Victor nodded, hooked his fingers with Yuuri's, and followed him out onto the balcony. It was, of course, very cold and when they each took one of the door handles to turn, Victor felt the cool of the glass brush his knuckles.

They stepped outside and it was apparent to Victor they wouldn't be able to stay out for long. But as they shut the doors, the noise of the party lessened and Yuuri was warm where he stepped close against Victor's side, Victor found he had no desire to leave. He curled his hand around Yuuri's, pressing their palms together; Yuuri responded with a gentle sweep of his thumb over Victor's knuckles. 

"It's cold," Yuuri said. 

"Yeah." 

They weren't exactly dressed for being outside, but they made their way toward the railing in spite of it. Yuuri's eyes went wide at the view, at the snow on the ground, and Victor followed his gaze. He looked out at the snow-filled night without really seeing it. 

"You could have him," Victor ventured. "If you wanted."

"Who? Samuel?"

He watched Yuuri from the corner of his eye. "Yeah."

Yuuri made a face, nose scrunching cutely. Victor bent to kiss it, prompting laughter from Yuuri, who pushed him away with a hand to the chest. Victor obliged and Yuuri spread out his fingers, warm even through Victor's clothing. Yuuri's expression turned dark, a little possessive. Hungry. It was the kind of look only he could give and if Victor peered close enough beneath his spike of arousal, he knew he would see just a hint of shyness. Katsuki Yuuri was a lovely mix of many things. 

"What do I need him for?" Yuuri asked. "I have you." 

Victor smiled. He felt relief wash over him, like releasing a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. 

With his free hand, Victor brushed the side of Yuuri's jaw, gently guiding his head toward his. He met Yuuri's eyes with parted lips, seeking permission. Yuuri leaned forward. And they lost themselves in soft but heated kisses. 

Victor could not help but be reminded of a similar scene on a hotel balcony. It was during a party after the Banquet his third year of juniors. The after-party. The real party. It had been a messy, hormone-fueled affair, Victor still riding high on his 1st place JGP win, with an ice dancer from America. He'd been a few years Victor's senior but that hardly mattered. A wink and a 'Yes, I'm the Junior Champion' from Victor were practically all it took before he had the ice dancer out on the balcony, Victor's hazy eyes staring into the Beijing city lights as he panted and ground himself down hard on the dancer's thigh. Victor had spun away, long hair trailing behind him, and demanded the man accompany him to his room. A half-hour later, they returned to the party separately, Victor with a smile and pleasant stings in his scalp and back. 

In the present, as he pulled away from Yuuri so they could breathe, he realized this was nothing like that.

Yuuri was warm and solid against him, left hand fisted in the back of Victor's jacket, his lips wet and curved in a gentle smile. 

This was better. 

Victor slid his hand into Yuuri's hair and kissed him hard, elation and love driving him. Yuuri made a muffled sound of surprise but after a moment, responded to Victor's enthusiasm with his own. The frames of Yuuri's glasses pushed hard into Victor's face but he barely noticed. He touched his tongue to Yuuri's lip, tasting his own chapstick. He did it again, dragging his tongue across the length of Yuuri's bottom lip. Yuuri tightened his hold on Victor, but opened his mouth, tentative.

They'd done this before but Yuuri's confidence was a wavering thing. Which was why, when Victor opened his mouth wider to slip his tongue inside Yuuri's, he was surprised to find Yuuri meeting him halfway. They both moaned at the feeling and Victor stroked his tongue over Yuuri's. Encouraging, guiding. After a few moments of teasing, he withdrew his tongue and Yuuri followed.

They'd not done _this_ before. 

Yuuri gasped into his mouth, exploring with enthusiasm. Victor let Yuuri run his tongue over the edges of his teeth, moving deeper into his mouth before retreating again. He did this twice more, until Victor whined and angled his head to deepen the kiss. He sucked gently on Yuuri's tongue. 

Yuuri hummed appreciatively and pulled on Victor's jacket. He let Victor guide him in the kiss until he finally broke away, panting, to rest his head on Victor's shoulder. Yuuri's face was warm where his cheek pressed against Victor's neck; he was flushed. Victor occupied himself with petting Yuuri's soft hair, with kissing his temple. Their handhold did not falter. 

"How do you feel?" he asked after a while.

"Good. Great. I mean— my heart feels like it's doing quadruple flips right now but other than that, great."

"You're so cute."

Yuuri straightened. He smirked and stood on his toes to press a kiss to Victor's mouth. They dissolved into another heated session, this time without tongue though it was no less pleasant. 

"Yuuri," he breathed. "My Yuuri."

" _Vitya_ ," Yuuri laughed into his mouth. 

"God, I love that." Victor said. "'M gonna teach you more Russian, sweetheart."

As they kissed, Victor felt the jealousy in his heart ebb away completely. Yuuri was not the type to give himself so wholly to just anyone and, Victor knew he would be willing to share Yuuri if it was what he wanted. All it took was one look from his lover and all of Victor's selfish tendencies evaporated. Though he held onto Yuuri's words— _I have you_ — he reminded himself that Yuuri was his own person. And, as he'd demonstrated, Yuuri could protect himself, too, for the most part. He could pull himself up— he'd been doing it for years. If he wanted Victor's help, on a bad day or a good one, Victor would be there. He hoped Yuuri knew that. 

" _Vitya_?" Yuuri said, pulling back. 

Victor cupped Yuuri's cheek. The skin beneath his palm was soft. Naturally soft. "Yes, love?"

"I can't feel my toes anymore."

Victor realized he wasn't much better. The tips of his ears hurt and his fingers burned where they touched Yuuri's. 

Yuuri said softly, "I wanna go to our room," and in his eyes was a bit of shyness overshadowed by conviction. But he was leaving it up to Victor. 

Victor leaned down to touch their foreheads together. "Of course," he whispered. "Of course." 

 

He did indeed teach Yuuri more Russian, though it expanded beyond the pet names he hoped his mother tongue would make Yuuri more comfortable using. As he was unlocking the door, Victor joked about undressing to warm up, unperturbed when Yuuri did not laugh. 

When Yuuri stepped into the room, he surprised Victor for the second time that night by pulling off not only his suit jacket, but his shirt. He said, a smile playing at his lips: "Well, warm me up."

Victor spent a few precious seconds standing there like a love-struck idiot before he shook his head and moved to guide Yuuri to sit on the bed. He brushed his fingertips beneath Yuuri's chin, lifting it to kiss his mouth, along his jaw. Yuuri's breath hitched when he reached the sensitive spot beneath his ear.

Victor smiled. He pulled back to see Yuuri give a questioning look and busied himself with rubbing his hands up and down Yuuri's arms. He brought his hands up to curl over Yuuri's shoulders, then pushed him to lie back on the bed.

Yuuri went easily, deferred to him just like he did during practice. He was getting better every day at sensing the way Victor allowed the power to shift between them. It flowed freely and they both loved whatever direction it took them.

They were so compatible in this way, he and Yuuri. It was another reason Victor adored him and the kind of love they had.

He straddled Yuuri's hips. A moment passed between them. 

Victor tipped his head in question. "The usual?" 

"Y-yeah. Kissing. Holding each other." Yuuri averted his gaze, shifting his hips a little. "You can touch me, too. Please. If you want."

Well wasn't that an absolute treasure? He almost had to laugh at the demure 'please' so obviously added for their new dynamics. It was something Victor used with him often when their positions were reversed. He wasn't sure if the 'if you want' was anxiety or etiquette or both. 

"Okay if I mark you?" Victor asked, dragging a finger down Yuuri's neck. 

Yuuri shivered. His mouth was open with need but he licked his lips in nervousness. "Yeah," he whispered. Then louder: "Yes." 

He bent to nuzzle Yuuri's throat, gaging his reaction. Yuuri leaned into the contact. Victor kissed the smooth expanse of skin, laved at his pulse point. Yuuri's blood thrummed steady and fast with arousal. 

He moved down to suck and bite at Yuuri's collarbone, hard enough for bruises to show up the next day. Only Victor would know they were there and though hiding them was more for Yuuri's benefit, Victor found the thought had his cock throbbing. He moved down Yuuri's chest, needing the taste of skin, the feel of Yuuri pliant and willing under his mouth. His teeth scrapped along naturally sparse hair. Yuuri squirmed but Victor did not relent. He wanted to prod at Yuuri's limits, feel them give under his touch like skin. And if Yuuri moved out of nerves, Victor pushed through them too, in an effort to show Yuuri he didn't care about body hair in the slightest. 

When he got to Yuuri's nipples, he paused. Then smiled and delicately took one into his mouth. Victor sucked at the soft flesh harder than he'd meant to, humming when he felt it harden at the stimulation. Yuuri arched into him, but gasped, "Too much," even as his fingers twisted into Victor's hair. 

Victor's smile fell. He sat up a bit, bracing himself on the bed with one hand. When he locked eyes with Yuuri, he saw pupils blown wide and a gaze already lost to sensation. Victor rubbed at the skin of Yuuri's waist. "Easy, love." 

Slowly, Yuuri brought his hands down, resting them on either side of his head. "Sorry."

Victor kissed him. Sloppy. Open-mouthed. _No, I'm sorry_.

Victor pulled away, tapping Yuuri's mouth with one finger when he tried to follow. "Stay," he added for Yuuri's benefit. 

He crawled off the bed and shifted to kneel between Yuuri's knees. They trembled slightly. Victor's eyes zeroed in on the bulge in Yuuri's pants and it was all he could do not to touch himself. But appearing in control was just as important then as respecting Yuuri's boundaries and so he ignored both of their erections for now, instead bending over Yuuri with his forearms on Yuuri's thighs. He mouthed at Yuuri's stomach, feeling the muscle he'd pushed Yuuri hard for, and just a hint of softness from the indulgence he allowed after Yuuri won medals. 

On impulse, he dipped his tongue into Yuuri's navel.

Yuuri _giggled_. 

"God, Yuuri," Victor breathed, looking up to see his lover covering his face with his hands. "You're so fucking cute!"

Brown eyes peered at him from behind tentatively spread fingers. " _Vitya_ ," Yuuri laughed, and removed his hands completely. His glasses were askew. " _Please_. We have too many clothes on."

Victor's heart skipped a beat. He swallowed, aware of the tightness in his own pants. "That is a problem." 

At Yuuri's insistence— who could say no to that delectable plea?— Victor stood and undressed, draping his jacket over a chair. He was lenient with Yuuri, sure, but he wasn't so far gone as to ruin perfectly good designer clothes. Yuuri removed his shoes and waited until Victor was completely naked before him. 

Neither of them were shy about bodies, what with cultural openness to bathing with others and Victor's own 'lack of shame' as Yurio called it. This was the easiest and hardest part for Yuuri. They'd done this much before but it was a task to get Yuuri comfortable with nakedness in a purely sexual situation. Victor was excited about every chance Yuuri gave him. 

So, feeling Yuuri's eyes on him, he tipped his head up toward the ceiling and curled a loose fist around his cock. He sighed. "Much better." 

Victor was flushed and aching and, fuck, even the light touch felt good. But he dropped his hand to his side and winked at Yuuri, who needlessly adjusted his glasses. If Victor could push himself on the ice, land quads with graceful ease, he could push himself here.

He stepped forward, resting his hands on Yuuri's face and slidding them under the frames of his glasses. He slipped them off as Yuuri's eyelashes fluttered, and placed them on the nightstand. 

He kissed the bridge of Yuuri's nose. "Okay?" he asked.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor's neck, a reassuring weight. "Yeah."

They worked at Yuuri's pants and briefs together. Victor asked him to lie back once more and he complied, smiling when Victor climbed on top of him, balancing on all fours. Yuuri's arms encircled him again. 

"You're, uh. You're warm," Yuuri said. He looked somewhere above Victor's left ear. 

Victor couldn't hold back a chuckle. He captured Yuuri's lips in a kiss, not satisfied until Yuuri lost himself in it too. He left Yuuri gasping.

Victor let his voice drop into a low purr. "I want to teach my Yuuri something." He ran his tongue along the skin under Yuuri's ear, humming and bucking his own hips at the sound of his lover's moan. "Don't worry. I promise to do it with your _pleasure_ in mind."

"Yes, whatever you want," Yuuri gasped, rocking his hips up in a gentle but uninhibited motion. Victor could feel Yuuri's cock against his thigh and he allowed Yuuri to rut against him before shifting away when he felt the wet slide of pre-cum on his skin. 

Victor sat up, smirking, and rubbed his thumb along Yuuri's jaw. " _Da_ ," he corrected. 

Those pretty eyes brightened with understanding. Yuuri nodded once. " _Da, Vitya_."

He left Yuuri once more to retrieve the travel lube he'd learned to keep on him over the years. Yuuri waited for him to return as Victor trusted he would. 

He rewarded him with a chaste kiss. Without breaking eye contact, Victor reached down to rub the inside of one of Yuuri's thighs, purposefully avoiding his erection. "When you said I could touch you earlier," he murmured. "What were the limitations on that?" 

"What you're doing is fine," Yuuri said, then shifted on the bed, tossing his head to the side as if in frustration. "But I need more."

" _Need_." Victor repeated. "How interesting." He leaned down so his mouth was close to Yuuri's ear. "Want to tell me how much you _need_ in Russian?" 

Beneath him, Yuuri shivered. "Please teach me, _Vitya_ " 

"Of course." Victor moved his hand to brush his fingertips at the base of Yuuri's cock, not quite touching. "More?" he asked. He looked to Yuuri for confirmation but the way he lifted his hips and whined low into the blankets told Victor all he needed to know.

He felt around for the lube he'd placed on the bed beside him. Coating his hand with a generous amount, he watched Yuuri and thought about how he'd not used it on his lover before— only on himself when Yuuri was ready to stop. 

Yuuri never failed to exceed his expectations. 

He kissed Yuuri's palm before lacing their fingers together, returning his other hand to between Yuuri's thighs. 

With his eyes on Yuuri's face, Victor wrapped his fingers around Yuuri's cock for the first time. Yuuri whined, screwing his eyes shut and bucking into Victor's hand. He couldn't help but grin down at Yuuri's frustrated face, adopting a teasing tone. "More, Yuuri?"

" _Da_!"

Victor began a light stroking, his breathing uneven as he struggled not to lose himself to the feel of Yuuri. Soft, slick skin. And so hard for him. 

" _Yuuri_ ," he sighed.

"Oh, V-Victor! That's— yes!"

Victor paused in his movements, loosening his hold on Yuuri’s cock to barely-there sensation. He arched a brow. "What was that?"

"I— I mean," Yuuri mumbled, teeth brushing his lip like he wanted to bite down. He met Victor's gaze in a clear apology. " _Da_."

Victor brushed Yuuri's mouth with his own. He resumed his stroking, delighting in the way Yuuri's eyes unfocused. "Very good, Yuuri."

Victor taught him the words for 'please' and 'more', as relentless with the boy then as he was when he coached. Yuuri repeated them dutifully, with desperate, heated gasps. His Russian was clumsy but to Victor's ears it was beautiful. With gentle touches and murmured praise, he brought an exhausted and overstimulated Yuuri to orgasm. Victor held his lover close while he came down, anticipating a talk about their sexual relationship in the morning if Yuuri was up for it. For now, there was a sleepy, shy smile on his face and that assured Victor he hadn't inadvertently pushed his Yuuri into something he wasn't ready for. It was more than they'd done so far but Yuuri reiterated each time they got physical that kissing and cuddling and, recently, touching were fine. Yuuri was even comfortable with watching or holding Victor while he stroked himself and did both now, rested his head on Victor's shoulder and watched his movements with adorably half-lidded eyes.

Victor came with Yuuri's name on his lips. Yuuri buried his face in Victor's neck to hide an embarrassed laugh. Victor felt it right down to his toes. 

 

Later, when he was lying back on the pillows with a sleeping Yuuri on his chest, Victor scrolled through his phone. There was a _have fun!_ text from Chris with a winky face. He caught up on the rest of the night through Phichit's Instagram. He stopped at one particular picture with just heart emojis as the caption. 

It was a picture seen through frosted glass of Yuuri and Victor out on the balcony. They were making out.

Victor glanced down at Yuuri. He slept peacefully with one hand beneath Victor's shirt. His lips were swollen from Victor's kisses. Victor could imagine Yuuri freaking out over the picture until Victor reminded him of China, of the videos of the moment, captured forever online. Or, if tomorrow was a good day, which he hoped it was, he could imagine Yuuri shrugging off the worst of his anxiety with "It doesn't affect my skating" and, on an even better day, giving Victor one of his smiles, adding seriously, "I don't care if my love is there for the whole world to see. It should be." 

For all his seeming innocence, Yuuri knew how to add an intensity to their relationship that made Victor's heart pound. 

Victor smiled and pressed a kiss into Yuuri's hair. 

He 'liked' the post, set his phone on the nightstand, and snuggled down with Yuuri. It was a peaceful sleep for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, Momo! I had fun with the shenanigans the others characters got up to. I know Phichit was listed as one of your favorites so I included him, naturally, and the rest followed. Chris actually isn't my favorite person ever but Victor likes him so it felt right to include him more- and they have amazing banter.
> 
>  _Glühwein_ is a hot, alcoholic drink for Christmas time in Switzerland. It made sense to me that they would be sure to have it at the party.
> 
> Slight mention of Yuri/Otabek relationship progression if one cares to pay attention. ^^ Also slighter implications about Yuri which you'll get if you've read my fic, [Where It Counts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8821891). But you can understand it either way. 
> 
> Victor and Yuuri speak different love languages as always but Victor continues to learn. About how to communicate with Yuuri, and about anxiety. This is, of course, set shortly after the final episode so these two are at their best, though they still misread things often, especially Yuuri.
> 
> Yuuri is very Japanese in that he doesn't really use pet names (though this is probably changing with the youngest generation). Aside from his own personality not lending itself well to (over)use of pet names (looking at you Victor, you and all your languages), Yuuri doesn't feel right saying them in Japanese or even English. But he will become more comfortable using them in Russian the way he does Victor's nickname.
> 
> I'm used to Yuuri's point of view. Victor is so much more open, particularly with words involving sexual stuff so it was a challenge to write this but I enjoyed it. He easily says a lot of things I- or Yuuri- wouldn't say. Hopefully everything sounds okay. 
> 
> It's so refreshing to be able to use 'current' things like 'selfie' and social media. I don't mind sort of dating this work, this show, as it feels natural the way all the current technology is presented. Everything is meant to progress naturally, as the characters will. And taking pictures of yourself has never been and never will go out of style so Phichit is in the clear. xD
> 
> Come chat with me about YOI on [my Tumblr!](http://harlequinade-13.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If anyone likes AMVs, I've been making a lot of YOI videos lately. You can find them at my [Youtube channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/Harlequinade13).


End file.
